Optical fiber distribution systems may include equipment such as fiber management trays that are mounted in telecommunications closures or at other locations. A typical fiber management tray includes fiber routing paths for allowing excess length of optical fiber to be stored in looped configurations without violating minimum bend radius requirements for the optical fiber. Fiber optic components such as fiber optic fusion splice holders, passive optical splitters and wavelength division multiplexers are also often mounted to fiber management trays. Improvements in management trays are needed to accommodate more storage area for handling optical fiber and re-patching or adding pigtails.